A glee story: Volume 6
by Swiftie97
Summary: The sixth installment of youtubes "A glee story" check out the youtube for 110 chapters! Review for the next one!
1. Chapter 1

Quinn's POV:

Finn: Are you sure you're going to be ok?

Rachel: I told you Finn, I'm going to be fine, Quinn? Are you ready?

We clamber out the car and make our way up the flag stone path to the front door. Last year I did something I wasn't proud of, I had a boyfriend, and I cheated on him, with Puck… and I got pregnant, and this time last year I had a baby, she was a beautiful little girl, and I named her Beth, now I'm sure you're all aware that Rachel was adopted and now has two gay dads, but see, I gave my baby away, Beth went to Rachel's mom, her birth mom. So now that it's Beth's first birthday, Shelby (Rachel's mom) invited me and Rachel round to her house, so I can see my daughter and Rachel and her mom can catch up and so we can all spend some quality time together, Finn and Artie wanted to some along but we told them no, it's girl time! I guess it means me and Rachel are sort of related, what do you call your daughter who you put up for adoptions adopted moms daughter that she gave up for adoption?

Finn: I'll pick you up at six yeah girls?

Rachel: That'll be fine Finn, I'll see ya!

He drives away around the corner and Shelby opens the door, she smiles and invites us inside, we sit on the baby rug, I look at little Beth, she's grown up so much since I last saw her, she smiles a very cute little baby smile, her big brown eyes glittering

Quinn: How's she doing?

Shelby: Oh she's growing up beautifully! She crawling now, you can't get her to sit still, and she's growing her first teeth! Look at her little Pearlies! She's eating some normal food now, you know, baby biscuits, yoghurt, bananas, she's growing up really well, and how's my little girl, well, and she's not so little any more…

She smiles at Rachel, Rachel smiles back, and I can already see a mother daughter connection between the two of them. Beth crawls over to me and plonks herself on my lap, where she sits chewing a baby building block

Rachel: I'm fine, I'm dating Finn, my grades are good, it's just…

Shelby: Come on honey, nothing you say is going to shock me, don't worry

Rachel: I…

Quinn: Just tell her…

I put my arm comfortingly around Rachel's shoulders

Rachel: I'm pregnant…

Shelby: Oh darling, come here

She pulls Rachel into a warm hug, and Beth stops chewing and watches them for a moment, confused…

Shelby: That's nothing to be ashamed of, Finn's a great guy!

Rachel: Finn's not the father…

Shelby: Does he know?

Rachel: Yes, he's knows, and he's fine with it…

Shelby: So who is the dad?

Rachel: It's Jesse…

Shelby: Jesse saint James?

Rachel: Yes…

Shelby: Well at least the baby will be an awesome winger, with you and Jesse, there's no way it won't be able to sing

She laughs weakly, and Rachel smiles, Baby Beth seems fascinated by the tears that slide down Rachel's face she scrabbles off my lap and crawls over to her and reaches up to Rachel's face, Rachel smiles as the little baby touches her hand to the tears on her cheek, she sees the wet on her hand and licks her fingers, she then sits herself down on Rachel's lap

Quinn: Little Beth sure does like sitting on peoples laps

Shelby: Yeah she does like her cuddles, she can't fall asleep at night unless I rock her to sleep in the rocking chair and then lay her in the crib, do you want to see the nursery?

Rachel: Yes please!

Quinn: That would be so cool!

Shelby: Come on then

We all get to our feet and Rachel hands the baby to me and Beth snuggles into my shoulder, Shelby shows us through a little door with a little collection of stars on the door and into a nursery. The walls are painted a pale lilac colour and the floor is laminate honey wood planks, the crib is a beautiful wooden crib painted a Smokey white, little purple curtains ruffle around the window and there's toys scattered around the room.

Shelby: Sorry I didn't have time to tidy up, just step over the mess

I look at the little baby in my arms, her head is rested on my shoulder, her little cheek is squashed up and she smiles to herself, her little eyes are fluttering so I guess she's dreaming, she looks so sweet.

Rachel: This is such a beautiful nursery

Shelby: Have you decorated your nursery yet?

Rachel: Yeah! Everyone in the glee club helped, it's a little ocean painted all over the walls and we got a special crib and stuff

Shelby: Wow!

Quinn: The baby looks so sweet

Shelby: Why thank-you, it's because you were so safe when you were pregnant with her

Quinn: It's not just that, you are a really good mother to her, I mean look at all this, you love her to pieces

Shelby: You have no idea how much that means to me…


	2. Chapter 2

*In the middle of the night in the Finchel House*

Finn's POV

I lie awake in the dark, listening to the sounds of the street; Rachel rolls over and opens her eyes in the gloom

Rachel: Finn, are you awake?

Finn: Yeah

Rachel: Do we have any Ben and Jerry's?

Finn: We have ordinary ice cream, but no Ben and Jerry's…

Rachel: Do you think the 24 hour superstore is open?

Finn: I'll go, you need to relax, take care of that baby

Rachel: Thanks Finn

I pull myself out of bed, pull on my trackies and a T-shirt; I drag a comb through my hair and grab my keys. I climb into the car and drive over to the super market, I pick up the cookie dough flavour and in ten minutes I arrive back in the bedroom. Rachel is sat up in bed reading a book with the table lamp on. I clamber into bed next to her, I hand her a spoon and we both dig into the tub of ice-cream.

Rachel: Thanks Finn, I was just craving it!

Finn: its ok, I get it, when a girl gets pregnant, and the boy is generally expected to wait on her hand and foot

Rachel: Ha ha, it's ok, I don't expect that

*In the morning*

I wake up, I look around the room, the bedside lamp is still on and an empty ice cream pot and two dirty spoons lie on my bedside table, I roll out of bed and change the trackies I ended up falling asleep in and put on my jeans and comb my hair again, at half eight I tiptoe back into the bedroom, Rachel is still fast asleep

Finn: Rachel honey, you need to get up, school starts in half an hour…

She rolls over and rubs her eyes

Rachel: Urgh… I'm too tired to go to school…

Finn: Come on Rachel…

Rachel: Mm…

Finn: Well… I guess you could take one day off school, but don't do this again

I lean over and kiss her forehead

Finn: You take care of yourself yeah?

Rachel's POV:

When midday rolls around I clamber out of bed and grab my dressing gown and slippers, I make my way downstairs and make some pancakes, I was just too tired to go to school, all the sleep I lost when I first got pregnant caused a lot of trouble, so I'm just catching up on sleep now, I'm sure everyone will understand! My back is starting to ache, apparently it's because the joints and stuff in my pelvis are relaxing to make room for when the baby comes out… I think… all I know is that it really aches. After I've eaten my pancakes I make my way over to the bedroom and load up the computer, I search online about life insurance on babies, and eventually I get it sorted with a particular company, I log off, all this technical stuff makes my head spin, I clamber back up the stairs and head off to bed.

*In glee club*

No one's POV:

Quinn: Hey Finn, where's Rachel?

Puck: Yeah, like five minutes have gone by without her whining about something

Finn: Rachel's not feeling too well

Tina: Really? What's wrong with her?

Finn: I think it's just that she hasn't had enough sleep over the last few months, she needs a duvet day, and also she woke up in the middle of the night last night and was craving ice cream

Santana: Normal

Mr Shu: Alright Santana, actually Finn, Rachel gave me a good idea, now I'm sure you all remember when Rachel sang "Never grow up" by Taylor Swift? Well, I did a little research and that song came from a CD called "Speak Now"

Artie: And this is going where?

Mr Shu: Inside the CD it said that the songs on that disc were written about things that the artist always wanted to say but never did, so, your assignment this week, find a speak now song!

Sam: What do you mean?

Mr Shu: Find a song that expresses something that you don't have the guts to say, or something, you always wanted to say, but never did, find that song!

Finn: What's the point of this assignment Mr Shu?

Mr Shu: The point is, that I've been watching you guys over the past few months, and it seems you lot aren't always being honest with each other

Lauren: *Coughs* Puck

Santana: Is this about Rachel not telling Finn she was pregnant at first or Puck cheating on Lauren?

Mr Shu: I mean just in general!

Santana: Yeah sure, whatever!


	3. Chapter 3

*In glee club*

No one's POV:

Rachel: Hey Santana, I was wondering if could have a word?

Santana: Have two… get lost dwarf!

Rachel: Actually that's three…

Santana: Whatever

Rachel: What I meant to say is… can I talk to you?

Santana: Shoot

Rachel: I was just wondering, is everything ok?

Santana: What?

Rachel: Well, it's just that, lately you just seem to be getting mad at everyone…

Santana: What's your point? I've always hated people?

Rachel: I just wondered if something was up because… well you're being meaner than usual…

Santana: It's just that you all suck more than usual!

Rachel: This is what I mean, are you sure everything is ok?

Santana: I said beat it dwarf!

*The room falls silent and everyone listens*

Rachel: You can talk to me if you need to…

Santana: Well obviously I don't cos I told you to beat it

Rachel: Well I'm here if you need me…

Santana: I don't need you! I don't even want you around!

Rachel: Ok I was just saying…

Santana: Yeah well maybe you shouldn't "Just say" stuff, it's infuriating! If someone is sharp like once in a song you load it on them like they're a rubbish singer! You stroll around here taking advantage of the fact that you got yourself knocked up by that loser Jesse and pull sickies and get everyone to wait on you hand and foot, your so up in people's faces its terrifying, it's like you can't survive without attention, you're kind of ugly and can I just say? You have a massive nose and another thing, no one actually wants you around, and the only person in this entire school who wants you is your stupid boyfriend! Do us all a favour and go join a sad lonely moms club and give us all a break!

*Rachel turns around to face the rest of the club*

Rachel: Is that how you all feel?

Finn: *Gets to his feet* Rachel…

*Rachel runs out of the room crying*

Finn: *Turns to Santana* Do you ever get tired of being such a bitch?

Santana: Not really no

Finn: Yeah well maybe sometimes you should think about what you say before you say it

Quinn: You told me that I and Artie would never be suited

Lauren: You told me that I was just a sad little girl with an addiction to chocolate éclairs

Finn: Two seconds ago you insulted everything about Rachel

Mr Shu: Well I hope your happy Santana

Santana: Oh sure, load it all on me, I was just being honest

Quinn: Yeah well maybe you shouldn't!

Finn: I'm going to go see if Rachel's ok

Quinn: No, I'll go, she needs a girls touch

Rachel's POV:

I stand in the toilets; my mascara has run down my cheeks, I hold a crumpled wet tissue in my hands, I look at myself in the mirror, I'm trying to see myself through Santana's eyes, she's right, I'm too forward, it's no wonder no one likes me. And I do have a massive nose, she's right, I am ugly, I look at myself, I have really big hips, and my arms are squashy, I need to lose weight. I need to be a nicer person; I need to be prettier, and more popular… Quinn comes in, she walks over and puts her arms around me, she hands me a make-up wipe to clean the mascara off my cheeks

Rachel: She was right you know…

Quinn: No she wasn't, she was just saying those things to get at you…

Rachel: She's right though! I'm ugly, and I'm fat, and I'm horrible to people

Quinn: That's rubbish Rachel; you are one of the nicest people I know

Rachel: You really mean that?

Quinn: I honestly do, I mean think about it, you were just trying to help her out when she snapped at you, and it's her that's a bitch, not you, and as for you thinking you are fat, well that's just the pregnancy bump, don't worry, you're perfect

Rachel: No I'm not…

Quinn: If you were as bad a Santana makes out, a guy like Finn wouldn't even look twice at you, he doesn't dig bad girls

Rachel: Yeah well he had sex with Santana

Quinn: He was brainwashed at the time, look, honestly Rachel, don't worry, you're perfect

Rachel: Really?

Quinn: Honestly

Rachel: I'm glad I have a friend like you

She smiles

Quinn: Hey, what are best friends for?


	4. Chapter 4

Santana's POV:

Mr Shu: Ok, has anyone got a speak now song?

Rachel: I'm ready

Mr Shu: Right, take it away!

Rachel: Puck, can you play guitar for me?

*Music starts*

Rachel: I know you're going to be upset

Cos I was always your little girl

But you should know by now

I'm not a baby

You always taught me right from wrong

I need your help daddy please be strong

I know I'm young at heart

But I know what I'm saying

The one you warned me all about

The one you said I could do without

Well we're in an awful mess

And I don't mean maybe

Ooh

Papa don't preach

I'm in trouble deep

Papa don't preach

I've been losing sleep

But I've made up my mind

I'm keeping my baby

Ooh

Keep my baby

Mmm…

Everyone in the glee club begins to cheer and clap and Rachel half-heartedly smiles. Alright let's just cut to the chase, I get it, you're all mad at me for being such a bitch to Rachel, well sorry she's just getting up my butt the whole time and it's really irritating!

*An hour later*

I look up at the house in front of me, it's a tall red building with odd windows thrown everywhere. Fine. I guess it's time I told you… My dad got busted for drug dealing, they turned up at our house at two in the morning, they banged on the door but dad wouldn't let me answer it and mom was too drunk to even know what was going on, then they got out a big metal thing and started banging it into the door, if I'm totally honest I was terrified, dad had turned all the lights off so they'd think we weren't in and all I could hear was the ramming against the door and see the shadows of police men by the window, then the door was knocked open, and the police men came in and handcuffed us all, they searched the house and found drugs hidden everywhere, so they took us all down to the police station, they asked us all questions and dad confessed to possession of the drugs and that he was the one who'd been selling them, then the police asked mom some stuff but she was too drunk to even care she just giggled and messed around and then swore at them, then they asked me some questions. They asked me whether I'd even taken drugs, and they asked whether I'd ever sold any drugs or if I'd ever had any. The honest answer to all those questions was no, sure I'm a straight out bitch but I'm not a drug addict! Dad signed some paper that said he took full responsibility for all the drugs and they signed mum up for an alchaholics anonymous class, then they told her that she was wasn't a fit parent and sent her home, then they turned to me.

Police: Now Santana, how old are you?

Santana: I… I'm sixteen

Police: Right, do you have any family that live nearby?

Santana: No… I have an aunt but she lives in England

Police: Right, any close friends that you could stay with for a few months?

Santana: Not really…

So that's how I ended up here, a freakin' children's home, a little boy wearing wellie boots with a runny nose runs up to me and throws his arms around me, I gingerly peel him off and a lady drying her hands on a tea towel comes up

Tilly: Hi my names Tilly, I'm a care worker here, do you want me to show you around?

So now I guess you know why I was being so mean…


	5. Chapter 5

*In glee*

No one's POV:

Mr Shu: Ok, after yesterday's turn of events, I think we need to do something about it

Brittany: What because Santana was really mean to Rachel?

*Santana rolls her eyes*

Mr Shu: Anyway… when I was in primary school, if there was a fight going on in the class the teacher had a brilliant way of solving things

Santana: As interesting as the Stone Age is, why are we doing this?

Mr Shu: Listen to yourselves, you're not Fleetwood mac! You need to start being honest with each other, because if we don't work as a team, there's no way we can get to nationals this year! Right, everyone grab a chair and sit down in a circle

*They do so*

Mr Shu: You need to be honest with each other; a team like ours can't function if you're keeping secrets! That's why we're doing a friendship circle

Artie: Mr Shu, no offence but we're not little kids anymore

Mr Shu: Well this seems to be the only way to get to you *He pulls a small teddy bear out of his bag* The only way I'm going to get you guys to listen to each other is this, whoever is holding the teddy is the only one who can speak

Santana: Ok, this is a little weird, we're not kids…

Mr Shu: Sorry Santana? Do you have the toy? Right, who has something to say, hands up… and remember, don't hold back letting anything out, what is said in the circle stays in the circle

*Some people put their hands up, Mr Shu hands the teddy to Rachel*

Rachel: Ok… well… I guess… *She looks at Santana*What you said yesterday really hurt my feelings, and I don't get why you need to be so mean to me the whole time, I haven't done anything to you so I don't get why you have to be so horrible *She throws the teddy to Santana* Comments?

Santana: Right, I'm gunna be honest with you guys, but this stays in the circle… ok?

*Everyone nods*

Santana: *Sighs* Ok fine… last week, the police came to my house in the middle of the night, they banged the door in, and they took my dad, they arrested him for drug dealing

*Brittany gives Santana a comforting hug*

Santana: And then they found all these drugs all over the house and… *nearly in tears* and they found out that mom was an alcoholic and, and… well I've been living at a children's home ever since…

Tina: Santana… I'm sorry

Rachel: Me too

Finn: Thanks for being honest with us Santana

*Santana is still crying*

Mr Shu: Brittany, how about you take Santana to the toilets to get cleaned up

*Brittany leads Santana comfortingly to the bathroom*

Mr Shu: Anyone else got something to say?

*Finn puts his hand up and Mr Shu throws the teddy to him*

Finn: Rachel… I saw Jesse the other day… I guess… it's just kind of hard for me, I'm just worried that someday, that you're going to remember that Jesse was the father of the baby, that he was your first, I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm just worried I'm going to lose you to Jesse, he really psyched me out…

*He passes the teddy to Rachel*

Rachel: I never knew you felt that way, I understand Finn, and I remember what it was like when I found out that you and Santana… look, you needn't worry, and I'll never leave you Finn

Finn: And I'll never leave you

*They quickly kiss*

Mr Shu: Anyone else?

*Lauren puts her hand up and Finn throws her the toy*

Lauren: Puck, I just don't get why you cheated on me…

Puck: I never meant it to happen, I'm sorry, it just did, I just want you to forgive me…

Lauren: I don't know if I can…

Quinn: Trust me Lauren, Puck is genuinely sorry

Finn: Yeah, he was telling me about you in the locker room, he really wants you back…

*Puck blushes*

Lauren: Really?

Puck: Yeah, like I said, you rocked my world

*No one notices Puck slip his hand into Laurens*

Mr Shu: Does anyone else have something to say?

*The room remains silent*

Mr Shu: Good, well I'm glad to hear that, you see what happens when you're honest with each other? Happy endings all round

*Everyone smiles*

Mr Shu: Right, go and enjoy yourselves, now that we're slightly less Fleetwood mac!

*Everyone laughs*


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn's POV:

Yes! Prom is only two weeks away, and this year I and Artie are definitely in for prom king and queen! Me the pretty popular girl and Artie the kind hearted clever boy, I hang up my poster with pride, and I stand for a few moments, admiring it, I stayed up all night working on it, it's a glossy A2 poster, of me and Artie sitting together smiling by a roaring fire, it took an hour to get that photo right, it shows that we are a good couple, very cosy y'know? And above it written in gold writing is "Vote Quinn and Artie for Prom king and Queen!" I smile at my creation, then head along the corridor to hang more up, I see Rachel just closing her locker

Quinn: Hey Rach! Come here!

She smiles and makes her way over to me

Rachel: Running for prom queen again!

Quinn: Of course, what about you? Are you and Finn running?

Rachel: Oh, no way, it's not like I'd even get any votes

Quinn: I'd vote for you, if I wasn't running I mean…

Rachel: I know, but that doesn't count, you're my best friend! I mean, seriously, who'd vote for the pregnant girl with a big nose!

Quinn: Hey I told you, don't listen to Santana; she's just cut up about the whole children's home thing…

Rachel: I guess…

Quinn: I can count on your vote right?

Rachel: Totally

*In glee*

No one's POV:

Mr Shu: Ok, has anyone else got a speak now song?

Santana: I've got one actually…

Mr Shu: Santana? Urm… great!

*Santana makes her way to the front, the music starts*

Santana: Sometimes I think about you

Wonder if you're somewhere out there thinking about me

And would you even recognise

The woman that your little girl has grown up to be

Cause I look in the mirror and all I see

Are your brown eyes looking back at me

They're the only thing you ever gave to me at all

Oh I hear the weathers nice in Ohio

There's sunny skies as far as I can see

If you ever came back home to Lima

I wonder what you'd say to me

I think about how it aint fair

That you weren't there to braid my hair like mothers do

That you weren't there to cheer me on

Or dress me up for the high school prom like mother do

Did you think I didn't need you here?

To hold my hand, to dry my tears

Did you even miss me through the years at all?

Oh I hear the weathers nice in Ohio

And just in case you're wondering about me

From now on I won't be in Lima

Your little girl is off to the big city

*Everyone cheers and claps and Santana begins to cry again*

Santana: Dad's in prison, five years, I'll be twenty one by the time he comes out… and they took mum away, to her for re-education or something, I'm not going to get out of the children's home

Quinn: Come here

*Quinn gets to her feet and gives Santana a warm hug, so does Brittany, and Mike, and Rachel, and soon everyone is huddled together around Santana, trying to cheer her up*

Santana: *Through her tears* Thank-you

*Later that day*

Quinn: Hey Santana, I was wondering if I could have a word?

Santana: Shoot

Quinn: You really hate it at the home don't you?

Santana: You got that right

Quinn: Then it's settled, you're coming to live with me

Santana: What?

Quinn: When I told my mum what happened yesterday, she was really upset, she likes you Santana, she phoned your social worker, it'll take a while to sort the papers, but… we'll get there

Santana: You're serious?

*Quinn smiles and nods and Santana throws her arms around Quinn*

Santana: Thank-you so much, this is just what I need right now!


	7. Chapter 7

No one's POV:

Mr Shu: Ok guys, you've only got two more days for these speak now assignments, anyone else want to have a go?

Mercedes: Me, I've got a perfect song…

Mr Shu: *Smiles* Take it away

Mercedes: This song is for Sam, thanks for always being there for me

You were in college working part time waiting tables

Left a small town never looked back

I was a flight risk

With a fear of falling

Wandering why we bother with love

If it never lasts

I say can you believe it?

As we're lying on the couch

That moment I can see it

Yes, yes

I can see it now

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?

You put your arm around me

For the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing

That's ever been mine

*Everyone cheers and claps and Sam makes his way to the front and kisses Mercedes

Sam: Thanks sweetheart

Mercedes: Breadsticks tonight?

Sam: Oh yeah!

*Everyone laughs and they sit back down*

Mr Shu: Well I have to say I was very pleased with the way everything worked out yesterday; you see what can happen when you're honest with each other?

Finn: Totally Mr Shu, honesty is the best policy

Mr Shu: Glad to hear it, right, home time, we'll have one more speak now song tomorrow, get ready if you want to perform!

*Later that night at breadsticks*

Sam's POV:

I look over at Mercedes, she's really beautiful, I've never met anyone like her and I don't think I ever will, she sits there sipping her coke, and I just sit, watching her

Mercedes: Hey Sam…

Sam: Yeah?

Mercedes: You know prom's coming up and everything…

Sam: Yeah…

Mercedes: I was thinking maybe this year, you and I could run for prom king and queen?

Sam: What?

I laugh a little bit, the idea had never really occurred to me

Mercedes: Oh come on, it'll be a chance to feel special

Sam: I thought that all that stuff was too fancy for you, I thought you didn't care

Mercedes: Oh come off it Sam everyone cares about being special for a night

Sam: I suppose we could…

Mercedes: Yes!

Sam: But I'm doing this because you want to, not because I want to be prom king…

Mercedes: Now all we have to do is find a way to beat Quinn and Artie, we need to mash them to a pulp

Sam: Ok… first of all, I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, and secondly, you do know that because Quinn didn't win last year she slapped Rachel hard enough to leave a handprint on her cheek?

Mercedes: Meh… if she tries anything on me I'll show her where to get off!

We both laugh

Sam: I guess we're really doing this

Mercedes: Yes we are!

A waitress comes over all dressed in her uniform; she smiles kindly at us both and opens her notebook

Mercedes: I'll have the chicken salad please

Sam: Kedgeree for me please

Waitress: Your orders will be out in a moment

Sam: Thanks

The waitress makes her way towards the kitchen, Mercedes begins to giggle

Sam: What?

Mercedes: Do you even know what kedgeree is?

Sam: Of course I do… it's a fish thing…

Mercedes: What else is in it

Sam: Umm… ok, I don't know what it is, but I like fish!

Mercedes laughs again, she looks so beautiful when she laughs, and we spend the rest of the night enjoying ourselves


	8. Chapter 8

*In the middle of the night at the Finchel house*

Rachel's POV:

I wake up in the middle of the night to the sound of the door closing; I look up as Finn clambers back into bed

Finn: Sorry, I needed some water

I smile and roll over onto my left side, it's getting kind of hard to sleep at night because my baby bump is sticking out, and it's definitely visible now, it's just a pain when trying to sleep. I feel a little flutter in my tummy, I've been having that a lot recently, apparently it's because the baby is moving around in the amniotic fluid. I sit up suddenly, feeling a thump in my stomach, it's way too early for the baby to be kicking, but in just a second it's gone, so I relax and go back to resting.

Finn: Are you ok baby?

Rachel: Yeah it's just…

It happens again, a steady thumping around my baby, what the hell is going on? It happens again, I wrap one arm protectively around my baby bump

Rachel: It's like a thumping feeling…

It happens again, Finn clambers out of bed

Finn: I'm going to phone the doctors… now where did I put the number?

Rachel: No! Wait!

It all comes flooding back to me, my baby thumps again and I smile

Rachel: It's ok, I know what it is!

Finn: Is the baby kicking, let me feel!

Rachel: Oh no, he's not kicking, it's too early for that, but he's hiccupping!

Finn: Hiccupping?

Rachel: Yeah, I read about it, online, when babies drink too much of the amniotic fluid

Finn: Gross…

Rachel: They get hiccups! Like when you gulp down water or something! Here feel!

I take his hand and I rest it gently on the stomach, the baby hiccups again and Finn smiles

Finn: That's our baby…

Rachel: Yeah, it is…

Finn: Hey mate, try holding your breath for ten seconds

Rachel: Seeing as his lungs are only just working I'll have to say no Finn

Finn: Fair douze

He hiccups again, I roll my eyes, as cute as these hiccups are, there's no way I'm going to be able to sleep with them

Rachel: Finn…

Finn: Yes…

Rachel: I can't sleep if the baby has hiccups

Finn: I know what'll make you feel better!

Rachel: What?

Finn: Shove some jeans on, we'll go for a midnight walk

Rachel: What?

Finn: Come on it's fun!

Rachel: Go on then

We get dressed and pull on our coats and make our way out into the dark night. Finn takes my hand and smiles as we make our way along the side walk, we walk all around the park and around by the lake, we tour through the shopping centre which is kind of creepy at night time, then we head back t our apartment, we smile as we make our way indoors and back into bed

Rachel: Well at least he's stopped hiccupping now

Finn: Yeah, there's that

We snuggle into our bed and in a few minutes I'm fast asleep on the pillow

*Over at Artie's house*

No one's POV:

Artie: No you hang up first

Quinn: No you hang up first

Artie: No you hang up first

Quinn: No you hang up first

Artie: Ok, let's do it together, on the count of three, 1… 2… 3…

*Silence*

Quinn: Did you hang up?

Artie: I couldn't!

Quinn: Me either

*From downstairs*

A mum: Get off the phone! You've got school tomorrow!

Artie: Quinn…

Quinn: Yeah?

Artie: Just before I go… can I say something?

Quinn: Go ahead!

Artie: Quinn… I love you


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel's POV:

Hmm… I've got Drama next and then Dance… Something catches my eye and turns my attention away from my timetable, I see Quinn running up to me, she looks excited about something

Quinn: Rachel! Rachel!

Rachel: Wait Quinn, calm down, what's up?

Quinn: I need to tell you something, about Artie…

Rachel: Ok, just breathe, what's wrong?

Quinn: Last night, we were on the phone, and it was great, we were having a great conversation, and then he said something…

Rachel: What?

Quinn: He said "I love you"…

Rachel: That's great!

Quinn: I know, but I couldn't bring up the courage to say it back, and I really wanted to, what's wrong with me?

Rachel: You know what; it's ok, you were just nervous, now you've got forty eight hours to say it back!

Quinn: What?

Rachel: That's what they say, when someone says "I love you" there's a forty eight hour time period to say it back before he starts to get the wrong idea!

Quinn: Are you sure?

Rachel: Positive, just don't panic yourself!

Quinn: Phew, that's a relief

Artie's POV:

I can't believe it, I finally plucked up the courage to say "I love you" to a girl, I never said it to Tina, are even Brittany, but I finally plucked up the courage and said it, and she didn't even say it back. I should've known that a guy like me could never get a girl like Quinn, I should have known better, it's only a matter of time now until she tells me that she doesn't want to be with me anymore, I can't believe I got my hopes up there… I slam my football locker shut, and wheel my way out of the changing room.

Finn: Hey Artie?

I stop and turn my chair around, Finn smiles sympathetically

Finn: What's up mate? You look a little bummed… is something wrong?

Artie: I've done something stupid…

Finn: What do you mean?

Artie: I told Quinn I loved her…

Finn: How's that stupid?

Artie: I'm rushing things, I pushed her too far, scared her away; I should never have done that…

Finn: What makes you so sure you scared her away?

Artie: She didn't say it back, didn't say anything, it was silent for a moment, then she said ''Goodnight Artie" and hung up, I've totally blown it!

Finn: Oh mate, I'm sorry

Artie: Damn it! I scared her away didn't I?

Finn: That was a little creepy, but have you tried just talking to her?

Artie: Huh?

Finn: You know! Have you tried talking to her about it?

Artie: How would that help?

Finn: Oh come on, just talk to her, tell her how you feel, it'll make her realise why you did it…

Artie: I guess, I'll give it a try…

No one's POV:

Mercedes: Hey Sam, what's wrong?

Sam: Nothing…

Mercedes: Come on Sam, I know you better than that, I can tell when something is bothering you, and so you tell me what's up!

Sam: Fine… my dad still hasn't found a job

Mercedes: Oh…

Sam: It's killing me, I'm an adult, that fact that I'm sleeping in a motel every night, the fact that I can't have my own space, that I can't have my girlfriend round for dinner to meet my family because we don't even have a dinner table, it's getting me down!

Mercedes: Sam, you've got to stay strong, you know you can cope!

Sam: Yeah well I don't see why I should have to deal with this kind of stuff

Mercedes: Because I know you can do it

Sam: When Finn comes home at night, he has a pot of casserole from Rachel, when Puck goes home he has an X box to play on, when Artie gets home he has a super clever computer to use, when Mike gets home his mom takes him to dim sum

Mercedes: Everyone is different

Sam: Yeah well when I get home after school I have to look after my little sister and little brother in a tiny motel room, then I have to cheer dad up when he gets home, who's there for me?

Mercedes: I am!

Sam: *Leans in and kisses her* I know, and I love you for it, this is all just kind of getting me down…


	10. Chapter 10

Artie's POV:

Quinn: Can we talk?

Oh no, she's going to break up with me, if your girlfriend or boyfriend ever says "Can we talk?" nothing good ever follows it, so now I'm going back to being just plain old Artie…

Artie: Sure

Quinn: I'm sorry Artie; I need to tell you something, something that I should've told you sooner, we shouldn't have gotten this far together without me telling you this

Oh god, she's sorry? We shouldn't have gone this far? She's definitely going to break it off; I brace myself for the good bye

Quinn: I love you

I open my eyes, smiling, this is perfect! I reach up and pull Quinn down onto my lap, and hold her tight in my arms, cradling her

Quinn: I love you Artie

Artie: I love you too Quinn

I've never felt like I loved anyone before like I do with Quinn

Artie: Want a lift to rehearsal?

Quinn: Sure

I wheel her off the choir room

Finn's POV:

I look over at Rachel; she looks kind of on edge… I wander up to her

Finn: Rachel are you ok?

Rachel: Totally

Finn: What's wrong?

Rachel: I'm fifteen weeks pregnant; I've got my amniocentesis next week…

Finn: Amino… what?

Rachel: Am-Ne-Yo-Cent-Is-Is

Finn: Amniocenteses?

Rachel: Yeah

Finn: What is it?

Rachel: It's when they use a needle to take a little of the amniotic fluid and they test it to see if the baby has any genetic disorders or anything!

Finn: Oh… when is it?

Rachel: Next week, I'm kind of nervous that something is going to go wrong…

Finn: Don't be, I'm sure the babies healthy

Rachel: Will you come with me?

Finn: Of course, any opportunity to see how well my baby is works for me

I smile at Rachel and take her hand, she relaxes a little bit

Sam's POV:

I press the red stop button on wall of the bus as it passes the motel; I jump off and make my way up to room 36. I swipe the door with the card and let myself in; Danny and Molly are waiting for me as I come through the door

Molly: Sammy! You're home!

She runs up and hugs my legs, I hug her back and Danny smiles at me and turns off the TV

Sam: Hiya! You want to play a game?

Molly: Not monopoly, Danny always wins!

Danny: That's cos I'm the best!

He roars and jumps down from the bed onto the carpet making a thudding noise as he lands

Sam: Keep it down little buddy, there's people below us! Ok so not monopoly, how about… cludeo?

Danny: No that game's silly, and besides, we lost all the little people

Sam: Ok… how about I teach you a new game

Danny and Molly: Yeah!

Sam: Ok, where did we put those cards?

Molly: Daddy put them on the high shelf, me can't reach them

Sam: its ok, I can reach them

I reach up to the wooden shelf near the top of the wall and grab the pack of cards; I unloop the rubber band and shuffle them up

Sam: Now this game is called go fish, ok, heres how you play it…

Suddenly I stop, there's a knocking at the door of the hotel room, I get to my feet and peer through the eye hole in the door, I close my eyes and reach for the door handle

Danny: No! Daddy told us not to answer the door

Sam: It's ok, I know who it is

I twist the handle and open the door; Mercedes stands on the other side of the door smiling

Mercedes: I thought I'd come and cheer you up Sam!

Sam: You didn't have to do that…

Mercedes: Nope, but I wanted to

Molly: Who are you? I don't know you!

Sam: Molly it's ok, this is Mercedes

Danny: That's a car!

Sam: Yeah, this is Mercedes, my girlfriend, this is Danny and this is Molly, say hi!

Molly: Hello

Danny: Do you like cars Mercedes?

Sam: Hey, it's just a name

Molly: You're Sam's girlfriend! Do you love him? Are you going to get married? Will Sam move out and move in with you

Mercedes: Maybe one day

I smile at her and she smiles back, I love her so much…


End file.
